


Pretty

by RiaRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Comeplay, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/pseuds/RiaRose
Summary: -"Oh?" Clint grinned. "Should we come back?"Steve laid another smack on Tony's rear, the crack echoing throughout the room. "Why? We have things to discuss."Bruce raised his brows at that.ORSteve is playing with Tony. Thor and Clint stay to watch..
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 337





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to all the help I received from the MCU Stony Discord server (Put On The Suit), particularly the gif that started it all and the naughty conversation that created this bunny. Thank you to Anna and Wilma for the read throughs, cheering, and suggestions! 
> 
> This is just pure smut. That's literally it. Looking for something with substance? This isn't it lol

Splayed on Steve's lap, with his thighs wrapped around Steve’s waist and his arms braced on the floor, Tony gasped. His back arched as his cock gave another jerk, Steve's fingers pulsing inside him. They'd been playing all night. Edging Tony, bringing him close then backing off. Tony was a beautiful wreck, and Steve loved him that way.

"My little slut." Steve growled, landing a smack on Tony's cheek, grinning at the ripple of skin. "Such a whore. Tell me. Are you my little whore?"

Tony moaned, "Yes!" The slap hurt in the best way, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. Steve wore Tony's MIT ring, the hard platinum slamming into the genius' skin. 

"Yes, what?" Another smack.

"Yes, I'm your little whore!" 

"That's right. My beautiful slut. You love this, don't you?" He smacked him again, jerking his fingers just right to send Tony moaning and clawing at the carpet. 

"Oh, fuck, Steve, fuck!"

"I asked you a question, slut." He timed his smacks with jabs against Tony's prostate, looking hungrily down as the naked body before him. Steve's own cock was hard in his pants, but he'd have time for that later. When Tony was exhausted and spent and he would use Tony's body for his own pleasure, fucking him and filling him until the come was forced out like frothy milk. 

"Please, oh god."

This time, the smack was harder, leaving a red hand print. "Tell me you fucking love it."

"Steve!" Tony whined, "I do, oh fuck, right there! I fucking love it!"

"Of course you do. You're a fucking whore." He bent down and kissed Tony's cheek, right where the hand print was. "Such a beautiful whore. Just for me."

"Yours," Tony gasped, "all yours!"

"Yes," Steve spoke, his voice like silk. "You belong to me." 

Tony whimpered, burying his face in his hands. "Yes, now please! I want to come!"

"But you won't, will you? Not until I tell you. Because good little whores follow directions, don't they?" He completed his answer by smacking Tony again and pressing his fingers hard into his prostate, jutting them back and forth. Tony's head lifted, throwing it back and yelling his moan, pushing back on his hands to drive Steve into him deeper. His thighs trembling around Steve's waist. 

Steve's grin widened. He loved Tony like this. And he was going to wait as long as he could before letting Tony climax, because it would be explosive, earth shattering, it would send Tony to the stars and back.

There was nothing Steve loved more than pleasuring Tony. 

A knock on the door startled them both. As Tony moved to lift himself from Steve's lap, he heard him ask calmly but curtly, "Did I say you could move?"

"Steve!" Tony cried out, he tried to slip off his lap but was restrained by the tight hold on his hip. He gave up, hiding his face as the door opened and groaning as Steve rubbed back and forth over his sweet spot. 

Natasha never really had any boundaries to begin with, and walked in without waiting for an answer. 

"What can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?"

Tony’s face was coloring, his elbows digging into the carpet and his arms covering his face. Steve never stopped moving within him, if anything, he went at it harder, the excitement at being caught thrilling. 

She called over her shoulder, not even a little bit shocked at what she was seeing. "Found him! He's in the back office!" Turning back to them, she briefly studied Tony's lean form, and met Steve's eyes. "We need to know what you're planning about the Wind-Guard situation."

Steve's finger crooked against Tony's prostate again, sending the smaller man jolting and moaning. "That lunatic? He's an illusionist posing as a wizard."

"Well, yeah," she said, her lips curving into a quick and small grin at the sounds Tony was making. "But he's creating panic, and that's a problem." Her face returned to its normal passive visage.

The door opened again, this time revealing Barton, Thor, and finally Bruce. They entered talking amongst themselves, arguing, it seemed, over something Barton had said earlier. The conversation was short lived once they saw the sight in front of them.

"Oh?" Clint grinned. "Should we come back?"

Steve laid another smack on Tony's rear, the crack echoing throughout the room. "Why? We have things to discuss."

Bruce raised his brows at that. 

"Okay, so, what are we doing?" How Natasha could sound impatient while eyeing Tony's ass was beyond any of them. 

"We need to figure out where he's hiding." Steve spoke, his voice in Captain mode. They could see his fingers moving still inside of Tony. "So we can take him in." _Smack_ "He's probably harmless," _Smack._ "So, we'll just scare him into abandoning whatever crazy idea he has." _Smack._

Clint's eyes were growing dark, he was barely paying attention to what Steve was saying, too busy watching as Tony's ass rippled with the smacks, his hips jerking, and the way his head twisted from side to side. When Steve's fingers made an obvious movement in Tony's ass, he let his hand rub over the front of his pants.

Steve took full notice of his actions. _They can look. But they can't touch._

"Any idea where he would be?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms, completely unaffected by the live fuck show he was witness to. 

"Hill said she picked up unusual energy charges just south of midtown." Using his other hand, still stinging from the smacks, he pulled Tony's ass open, giving the other Avengers a full view of Tony's hole, red and stretched, full of Steve's fingers. It glistened with lube and spit. "The last time he showed his face, he used an electromagnetic wave to render the vehicles in that area useless."

Barton was full on rubbing himself, walking closer to get a better view of what Steve was doing to Tony. 

Natasha shrugged, "Sounds like we got him. I'll get the coordinates."

"If it would be of use if we cannot locate him," Thor spoke up, and Steve was almost giddy to see that though Bruce didn't seem to care and Natasha was too stoic to allow herself to leer, the Asgardian had a full erection poking a tent in his pants, "we could draw him out, and I am positive I could destroy any equipment he has." Steve liked when Thor wore civilian clothes. There was something very sexy about him in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He and Tony had entertained the idea of bringing him into their bedroom on a few occasions. Hell, they had spoken about having all the other Avengers at one point or another. The tent in the grey sweatpants was glorious, he only hoped Tony would lift his head to see it as well.

"Let's see if this doesn't pan out first." Tony was moving a bit too much under Steve's hands, his cock rubbing against the front of Steve's dress pants, hitting the soldier's own erection and making it hard to concentrate. He gripped Tony's ass hard with his left hand, digging his fingers in and warning him to stop moving. "I'd rather not deal with more property damage."

Tony writhed, unable to stop his hips from undulating as his ass was worked so thoroughly with the digits. He let out a whine, "Steve…"

Another smack. "You're getting precome on my pants, slut. Knock it off." Steve glared at the body on his lap, but Tony couldn't control his movements. He let out a guttural groan, his fingers going to his own hair and grasping it. 

"Steve, please!"

Barton outwardly moaned, his hand dragging up to his waistband and slipping inside. 

Nodding, Natasha agreed. "Tony's wallet can handle it, but I'd like to not have to deal with a ticked off public." She spoke about him like he wasn't even there, and technically, he was not. The moaning man bent off of Steve's lap was just a pretty little whore. 

"Let Hill know what we're planning and get the coordinates. We'll leave in an hour, at zero-nine-hundred." He pulled his fingers from Tony, wiping them on his back and reached to the table next to them, opening a drawer and plucking a shiny blue vibrator from it. "Have the quinjet ready." It slid a little too easily into Tony and when he turned it on, the low buzz filled the room, Tony wasn't the only one who moaned. Thor let out a low grumble; his body rocked slightly. 

Bruce gave a soft laugh. "I don't suppose you slept last night?" He watched as Steve pulled the toy out, letting it vibrate along Tony's rim.

Shaking his head, Steve gave another set of pulses against Tony's sweet spot and answered, "Nope, been playing all night. But, trust me when I say: I'm fully relaxed."

"Not you I'm worried about." He snorted. 

"Tony will be suited and ready. If he knows what's good for him."

"All set then. I'll see you in an hour, Rogers." Turning on her heels, Natasha left, Bruce following behind, barely holding in a snicker. The door clicked behind them.

That left both Thor and Barton. 

"Look up, my beautiful whore." Steve purred, angling the vibrator against Tony's prostate and tapping it. 

Tony's face was red when he glanced up, hiding it again quickly when he saw they still weren't alone. "Steve, fuck," his hips shook and his ass visibly clenched around the toy. 

"Do you see now? How perfect you are like this? Look at what you're doing to them, my pretty little slut." 

Barton didn't wait for an invitation, stepping up next to them on their right. "So pretty." His voice was strained, his hand moving quickly inside his boxers.

"No touching my whore. But I want you to take your cock out."

Clint groaned at that, making fast work on unzipping his jeans and tugging his erection free. 

Steve grinned in appreciation, "that would look so nice buried in his ass." Barton let out a sound that had Steve almost stopping the game to let him fuck his boyfriend. He had to tear his eyes away from the cock, it was so tantalizing to watch Clint jerk himself to what he was doing to Tony. He looked over at Thor, still standing by the doorway, sweats still tented. "Are you waiting for a personal invite? Get over here."

Thor tried to give his usual hearty laugh, but a choked moan interrupted it when Steve pulled the vibrator from Tony's ass again and slammed it back in. Tony's whole body jerked.

"Fuck me! Oh God, oh please!"

He stepped forward, pushing down the sweats and leaving them on the floor, his cock standing up. "I will gladly join you." He gave it a few twists, letting out a small breath when he finally touched himself. 

Steve hummed in answer. "Tell my slut how pretty he is."

"He is beautiful." Thor spoke softly, coming up to their left side. "Will you let him reach his climax?"

"Eventually." Steve responded, watching as the vibrator stretched the rim, the tapered toy opening it wider the further in it went.

On the other side, Clint wasn't even trying to make conversation. He was hungrily watching the vibrator as it moved, his hand flying quickly along his length, his other hand gripping the back of Steve's chair. 

"I want to spill myself on him." It didn't sound like a request, though Thor had worded it as one. But Steve found himself hard pressed to deny it.

"I want you both to. Come on him. Dirty my little whore up."

The moan Thor let out at that had Steve's mouth falling slightly open in lust. 

Clint was panting, his fist close to a blur, his back bent over as he gave into the pleasure. "So fucking pretty, so fucking beautiful, I'm going to make him filthy."

"Do it harder." Thor demanded, his cock, and fuck it was large, was leaking precome, a few drops hitting Tony's rear. Steve leaned down to lick them up. "I want you to slam into him so hard he cannot handle it."

Steve let out a breath and slightly adjusted himself on the seat. "Like this?" With another hard smack to color the smooth skin even more so, he pulled the toy up and out, using the fingers of his left hand to trail down the crevice of his bottom and pull the rim further open, and jammed the toy back and back out, picking up the speed and angling it as best he could through his lust filled haze. 

"Just like that."

Tony's body heaved, his back arching and his head coming up, "Right there! Oh God, right there!" He let his shoulder hit the ground, reaching up to try and tug at his own cock. 

That earned him the hardest smack yet. "Don't you dare fucking touch yourself without my permission."

His hand dropped, and he dragged it back up, leaning his forehead on it. "Feels so good, oh god, oh fuck, please please please!"

"No."

Barton was growing wild, his panting stuttering as he closed in on his orgasm. "Smack him again." Steve didn't hesitate. "Fuck, look at how his muscles react."

"I would make that hole quiver." Thor grunted, his own body starting to curl in on itself.

"I'd like to see that someday. Would you fuck him raw, Thor? Would you fill him up? He loves to be filled." Steve teased, and stilled the vibrator, pushing on it so the tip was pressed into the one area that made Tony keen like a wild animal. He was undone. The legs in the air behind Steve shaking, his hips undulating, trying so hard to hump back onto the toy, to gain as much pleasure as he could from the amazing buzz that rocked his body. 

"He would overflow, Steven. I would continue to pump into him until I climaxed again, letting the wetness push out and slide down his legs."

"Oh, Jesus, fuck!" Clint was coming. His body almost convulsing as the streams jetted out of his cock, landing on Tony's firm and rotund ass, some dripping down the crevice and dipping over the rim. Steve pulled the vibrator out enough to gather the come, and pushed right back into Tony, coating his insides with drops of Barton's seed. 

Spent, Clint dropped to his knees to continue watching the show. 

"And you?" Thor asked Clint. "What would you do to Anthony?" 

"I'd wait until you were done. And then I'd shove my tongue inside him. I'd lick you out of him."

"Yes," Thor purred, his eyes darkening. "Yes I would like that." His voice was like gravel, husky and deep. "I would make you take me into your mouth after. To taste the real thing."

Steve almost came at the very thought. They had to finish this or he was going to ruin the fun.

"Then Steven would take Anthony again. And you, my dear friend," Thor said to Clint with a lascivious grin, "would sit on Tony's erection and ride him until _he_ filled _you_ up."

Clint groaned and looked down at his tired dick, it gave a jerk. "Fuck, I gotta build up stamina to do this."

Steve was on the verge of giving in and Tony--Tony was gasping and rocking his hips, so close to coming that Steve knew at some point he wouldn't be able to stop him. "My little whore likes this." He grunted, his own hips starting to move up, trying to get the friction he so craved. "Then he can eat you out," he looked at Clint. "His tongue is wicked. Just like him."

The first spurt of Thor's come hit Steve on the face, surprising him. Thor cursed loudly in a language they didn't know, and bent his body to finish on Tony's ass, aiming for the wrecked hole. Steve let it gather, and pushed it in with the vibrator, his breath coming quicker at the mere thought of both Thor and Clint's spend coating Tony's inner walls. 

More graceful than Barton, Thor sat. "You should enter him now. You both need release."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He threw the vibrator aside and pushed Tony off of his lap and onto his knees, dropping behind him and pulling his own cock out. He blindly grabbed for the lube he had used earlier and slicked himself, dropping the bottle and slamming into Tony with a loud grunt, wasting no time in a build up, just taking. Fucking the willing body beneath him with an abandon that sent Tony back to his elbows, his ass popped up and open. 

"Steve! Fuck, yes, oh god, come in me, baby, please, fuck, I want it all!"

Steve slid his hands up Tony's back and neck, up along his scalp, gripping his hair and pulling hard, forcing Tony back onto his dick. "My little slut, my perfect little whore." 

Tony was absolutely wrecked. His mouth hung open as his head was pulled back, having to lift his upper body to the onslaught.

After all the build up, Steve was already close. He draped himself over Tony, letting go of his hair to instead bite at his shoulder. "Oh, shit," he mouthed against Tony's skin, "oh, fuck, baby, I'm going to fucking come!" The game was dropped. He was too far gone to keep up appearances. 

Tony clenched tightly around him and that was it. His world exploded into white and he was filling him, pumping his come into Tony, letting it mingle with Clint's and Thor's, thrusting until he grew soft then popping out and tossing Tony onto his back, grabbing his legs with tight fingers and pushing them up to his chest roughly. "You can come now." His head dipped and he shoved his tongue inside, tasting himself, tasting Thor, tasting Clint. Licking the rivulets of come from Tony's skin, and diving back in again, fucking him with his tongue, laying it flat and licking across the used hole. He let his right hand caress down Tony's body before taking him in hand and pumping quickly.

Tony screamed, his back arching as Steve began sucking at his hole, the feeling too much coupled with the attention his cock was finally getting. His eyes rolled back as he came, hands slamming to the floor, and his dick erupting like a volcano, come spewing up and hitting his face, his chest, his chin. "Fuck me!" He yelled, his voice hoarse from the intensity of his screams. Steve was relentless, refusing to stop, letting the overstimulation send bolts through Tony. He was shaking so hard by the time Steve pulled away with come dripping down his chin that his spent cock swayed. He let Tony's knees down softly, and pulled him up to kiss him, pushing his tongue to slide into his mouth to suck on Tony's. 

"Say thank you, my pretty little boy." Steve whispered in his ear, "give them a taste." 

Tony's body trembled as he first moved to Clint, kissing him deeply, letting Barton suck his on good bottom lip, causing Tony to moan, his spent dick twitching, then over to Thor, who wrapped his arms around him to bend him back, kissing him so hard his toes curled. 

Finally he crawled back to Steve, who still sat pretzeled on the floor, tucking his cock away. Steve gently kissed his head, pride swelling at how incredible his boyfriend was and tugged him into his lap, letting Tony curl up against him. 

"You must let us play again." Thor said softly, standing and retrieving his pants.

"We have a whole plan now." Clint added with a smirk.

Steve kissed Tony's head. "Oh, trust me. I will."

-

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more pwp smut if you comment? This is how bribing works, right? /new at this game
> 
> Please comment! Thank you!


End file.
